<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing But Light by von_gelmini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421406">Nothing But Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini'>von_gelmini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Horror, M/M, Picture Set, because tumblr is unreliable, in one of the pictures used, moved here from tumblr, quotemadness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A picture set for a quote found on 'quotemadness'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nothing But Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchway/gifts">witchway</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Concept by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchway/pseuds/witchway">witchway</a>.<br/>Thank you for letting me use this.</p>
<p>(previously posted on my tumblr, moving it here)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>I look at you</h2>
<p>
  
</p><h2>and see all the ways a soul can bruise,</h2>
<p>
  
</p><h2>and I wish I could sink<br/>
my hands into your flesh</h2>
<p>
  
</p><h2>and light lanterns along your spine</h2>
<p>
  
</p><h2>so you know that there’s<br/>
nothing but light when I see you.</h2>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My Starker blog on tumblr is <a href="https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/">starker-stories</a>.<br/>Come on by and visit.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>